blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The 19th Sacred City of Kanayama (Control Sequence)
Kanayama is a city owned by the Liberation Sector, and is split between the Yurisa Region and the World Order Region. It's the setting of Azure 0: Rebellion Sequence's 5th Arc: Lost Gate and the Savior. '' It's called the Sacred City due to the devotion of its people to the Azure Goddess and the ancient power of Azure—though it is commanded by the 51st Sector's Divisions. It's also the city where the so-called ''Envoy of the Goddess works. It's one of Yurisa's most wealthy and impressive cities, it was turned into a beautiful work of art—having many structures carved from white and silver metals, marbles and glasses and is famous for its cathedrals. The people here have a love of the Azure and the people connected to it. Plot Presumably due to its split nature of the 18th City being part of it but owned by the NOS, Kanayama is the sight of several struggles. The NOS and LS have clashed several times over resources and researches discovered in the outside parts of the cities and often invade the other side to steal Intel and the like. The NOS even owns a District on the outskirts that LS has more than once tried to get inside of. Even so, the main part of the city remains relatively peaceful. Sylar had done an assault on this city in the past, the details of it aren't known but he destroyed several of their sectors single-handedly. Its also where he met the 51st Sector's Leader for the first time, along with others in their division. Rebellion Sequence Nex arrives at Kanayama hoping to find a gate that his ally Sylar speaks of. He stops the assault of strange Azure Interface Prime Field Devices and afterwards is called a Savior. He also meets a man named Abel and Komyo Amatera here. She was raised in Kanayama by her guardian, later Ange, and Kanayama was where she met the Rebel for the first time. Locations The Sub levels Unknown Areas Upper Levels *Kanayama's Residential Areas - Residential Areas owned by the people of Kanayama. *Cathedral of Kanayama - A place where people gather to listen to the advice of the "Lords" to give them renewed senses of hope. *51st Sector of Kanayama - The Sector owned by the 51st Division. *Kanayama's Military Districts - Various outposts stationed about to protect the city by the 51st Division, most were destroyed by Sylar. The 19th Outskirt Unknown Areas. Significant People connected to Kanayama *Abel - Abel is a member of the city and a highly respected figure called the "Envoy of the Goddess". *Desepis - Works at Kanayama as a member of the 51st Sector. *Komyo Amatera - Komyo was taken care of by Ange in Kanyama and also the 23rd Divine City. *Ange - Ange is one of the citizens of Kanayama. *Sylar - Sylar's first assault on LSZ was at Kanayama. Trivia Category:Location Category:Control Sequence Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Reality 0 Category:Genesis Destruction Category:EvoBlaze